Passé sanglant
by Lamia22
Summary: Chapitre bonus. Pour les curieux, voici une fiction qui raconte le passé d'Elisa Dex.(La vampire de ma fiction 'Le vampire de Pégase').
1. Une vie de soumision

_Alors, pour commencer : J'ai décidée de faire une fiction un peu spécial (bonus, si vous préféraient). Cette fic raconte le passé d'Elisa Dex, la vampire de ma fiction ''Le vampire de Pégase''. Cette fiction permettra (je pense) de mieux comprendre ce personnage. _

_Juste un petit rappel : dans la fic ''le vampire de Pégase'', Elisa a plus de 5 000 ans. Donc il faut faire un grand bond en arrière ! _

_L'histoire commence sur Satéda, à une époque sombre. Elisa a été élevé dans un monde fait pour les hommes, là où une femme n'avait pas son mot à dire ! Battue par un père autoritaire et despotique, mal-aimée par une mère soumise et rabaissé en tant que femme, Elisa n'a de cesse de se rebeller et de remettre en question toutes les règles !_

_PS : à l'époque où Elisa est née, Satéda correspond à l'époque Gallo-romains sur Terre._

_Bonne lecture ! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sur Satéda, dans une grande et belle demeure. 23H34 du soir : **

- Poussez Vérana ! POUSSEZ !

La femme suffoquait, hurlait de douleur. Encourageait par la sage-femme, elle poussait de toute ses forces, sous le regard insistant de son mari. Les contractions ayant commencés il y a quelques heures, le bébé allait bientôt naître. Toute l'année, le bébé avait été vigoureux et ne lui avait laissé aucun répit ! Son mari non plus, portant tous ses espoirs sur cet enfant.

- Encore un effort ! Je vois la tête ! S'exclama la sage-femme.

Continuant de crier sa douleur, douleur qui lui broyait le ventre, elle poussait encore et encore...Puis dans un ultime effort, un autre cri retentit.

- C'est une fille ! Dit la sage-femme, le sourire au lèvres.

Vérana reprenait son souffle, souriante, mais son époux, lui, soupira de dépit et de déception, puis prit le chemin pour sortir de la chambre.

- Yâssir ! L'appela Vérana. Où allez-vous ?!

L'homme ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Vérana se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, épuisée. Elle passa une main rapide sur son visage et écarta les mèches de sa chevelure blonde, qui collaient sur son visage trempé de sueur. Puis elle regarda en direction de la sage-femme, occupée à nettoyer son enfant. Une fois la toilette terminée, la sage-femme enveloppa le bébé dans un linge pourpre, comme le voulait la coutume quand l'enfant était de sexe féminin, puis elle tendit le bébé à sa mère, qui le posa contre son cœur et l'examina attentivement.

Elle constata avec soulagement que le bébé ne souffrait d'aucune malformation. Sa fille était plutôt grande et elle avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noir, comme son père. Vérana caressa tendrement la joue de son enfant, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses yeux était d'un bleu magnifique, clair et pur. Même si ce n'était encore qu'un bébé, Vérana fut émerveillée, même fascinée par la beauté de son enfant.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda soudainement la sage-femme.

Vérana réfléchit un instant, un regard intense sur sa petite fille. Elle croisa à nouveau son beau regard océan. Son mari étant partit, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait choisir elle-même le prénom du bébé. Elle releva alors fièrement la tête.

- Elle s'appelle Elisa !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**8 ans plus tard : **

Vérana prenait le thé dans le grand salon en compagnie de son époux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur. Satéda venait d'être une fois de plus victime d'une sélection très coûteuse ! Et dans leur malheur, leur fils aîné fut emporté, laissant derrière lui une femme et trois enfants en bas âge.

- Heureusement, que notre fils ait eut le temps d'avoir deux fils, pour perpétuiter la lignée des Dex ! Où en serions nous, sinon ? S'exclama furieusement Yâssir.

- Il nous reste notre fille au moins. Dit doucement Vérana.

A cette remarque, son époux éclata d'un rire méprisant.

- Notre fille ?! Elle ne me sert à rien, temps qu'elle ne saura respecter les règles de notre société ! Déjà 8 ans et cette petite insolente se permet de répondre à un homme et de toiser les gens avec défi. Et rien ni fait ! Aucune punition ne semble lui convenir, que ce soit le poing ou une journée à la cave !

Vérana ferma les yeux, se souvenant douloureusement de ces moment ou du haut de ses 8 ans, sa fille se faisait malmener par son père. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que sa fille avait montrée des signes de révolte contre son père et le payait chère à chaque fois.

Subitement deux coups de poings se fit entendre contre la porte du salon.

- Entrez ! Dit la voix impérieuse de Yâssir.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une petite fille.

- Ah te voilà, entre, nous parlions justement de toi ! Dit narquoisement Yâssir.

La petite fille entra lentement dans la pièce. Tête baissée, silencieuse. Vérana observa sa fille un instant. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu clair, presque blanche. La robe était centrée à la taille et lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses épaules étaient légèrement dénudées et laissait entrevoir un torse encore inachevé, mais délicat. Et ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse, qui lui arrivait dans le creux de son dos. Vérana ne put s'empêcher de penser fièrement, que sa fille devenait très belle avec le temps.

- Bonjour père, mère. Dit Elisa une fois en face de son père.

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Répondit spontanément sa mère.

- Vous ai-je donné la permission de parler ?! Aboya Yâssir contre sa femme. Celle-ci baissa automatiquement la tête. Yâssir regarda de nouveau sa fille. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appelait ?

- Non, père.

- Ce soir, nous recevons des gens important. Et comme je ne peux me passer de ta présence, j'exige de toi une attitude irréprochable ! Je ne tolérerait aucun défit de ta part. Au mieux ne dit pas un mot !

Elisa releva la tête et toisa son père avec mépris.

- Autrement dit : Soit belle et tais-toi. Conclut t' elle.

Inévitable. La claque ! Furieux son père lui donna une belle claque, l'envoyant valser contre le sol. Mais elle y était maintenant habituée et elle se releva, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Toujours en toisant son père. Elle sentait le regard brûlant, mais cependant admiratif de son père, sur elle.

- Insolente ! Excuse toi ! S'écria t' il.

Elisa resta de marbre. Vérana lança un regard suppliant à sa fille, qui l'ignora royalement. Devant son silence, son père perdit patience et la frappa de nouveau, l'envoyant encore au sol. Il était loin le temps où sa fille pleurait quand il levait la main sur elle. Au début il pensait que sa la briserait et la soumettrait, mais au contraire cela l'avait endurcit. S'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi les ancêtres lui avaient donné une fille avec un tel tempérament ! En temps normal ce caractère d'acier lui aurait plût, mais pour un guerrier et non pour une femme !

Sa fille releva la tête en tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse dans sa main.

- Je vous hais ! Dit t' elle en crachant tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

Sa mère laissa échapper un petit cri choqué. Il n'en fallut pas plus avant que le père empoigne sa fille par les cheveux et la traîne jusqu'à la cave. Une fois la porte ouverte, il la jeta à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt la porte.

Elisa poussa un cri de rage, puis alla s'asseoir contre le mur humide de la cave.

La cave...Elle en connaissait les moindre recoins. Quand les coups ne lui ont plus fait d'effet, son père avait eu l'idée de l'enfermée ici, dans le noir. La cave...avec le temps, elle, non plus ne lui faisait plus d'effet. Elle s'y sentait même en sécurité. Loin de ce père tyrannique et de sa mère soumise. Quand elle pensait à sa mère, Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de la détester ! Jamais...JAMAIS, elle ne voudrait être comme elle ! Soumise.

La cave...ce lieu était maintenant, plus comme un lieu de méditation, que de punition.

« Ahhh, si grand-père était là ! ».Pensa t' elle. Mélancoliquement.

Il n'y avait que lui qui prenait sa défense ! Curieusement son grand-père avait un esprit visionnaire et ne cessait de l'encourageait à continuer de défier et de provoquer les hommes. A se rebeller ! Il disait que ce caractère était digne d'une Dex et qu'ainsi elle faisait honneur à sa famille. Sans lui, Elisa savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenu ! Sans lui, son père l'aurait brisé depuis longtemps ! Quand elle avait la chance d'être seule avec son grand-père, il l'emmenait dans la forêt et il lui enseignait la chasse ou le combat, ainsi que des langues étrangères. Elle se révéla d'ailleurs être une élève plutôt douée ! Dans ces moments là, elle se montrait avide de connaissances. Elle voulait tous savoir, tous connaître des autres mondes. Mais hélas, étant une femme, elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir le cercle des ancêtres. Elle devait rester sur cette maudite planète. Son avenir tout tracé.

Mais depuis quelques temps, son grand-père venait moins souvent, suite à une dispute avec son fils. Il était venu leur rendre visite il y a plusieurs mois et avait était témoin de la violence avec laquelle son fils traitait sa petite-fille. Cela avait était terrible. Le père et le fils étaient alors entrés en guerre froide et ne supportaient plus la présence de l'autre ! Laissant Elisa seule face à son père. Mais elle ne cédera pas ! Sa liberté elle la voulait ! Elle voulait y goûter. Pourquoi cela lui était refusé ? Pourquoi les ancêtres l'avait fait naître dans ce monde et pas dans un autre ?

Seule avec ses questions, sans réponses, Elisa ne pipait mot. Elle se jura seulement de ne jamais se soumettre ! Que ce soit face à un homme, à un wraith ou son père ! Jamais elle ne se soumettra !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6 ans plus tard : **

La vie suivait son court, avec ses injustices et ses violences. Elisa regardait désespérée les corps sans vie de deux jeunes filles, exécutées sur la place de la ville. Elles devaient être un peu plus vieilles qu'elle. Toutes deux mariées et accusées d'adultère. Devant cette scène macabre, son père lui avait lancé un regard qui voulait dire :

« Tu vois...c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne te soumet pas ! ».

Elisa venait d'avoir 14 ans. Elle pouvait sentir son corps changer. Ses formes féminine commençaient à apparaître. Et elle se sentait observée par quelques hommes. Certains regards plus intenses que d'autres, la faisant frémir de dégoût. Son malheur redoublait quand elle se regardait dans un miroir. Elle constatait à regret qu'elle était loin d'être déplaisante à regarder, au contraire !

Jusqu'au jour où son père la fit appeler. Elle alla donc le rejoindre dans le petit salon. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, son père l'attendait déjà. Elle constata qu'ils étaient seuls, signe que le sujet était important !

Elisa resta immobile. Son père ne dit pas un mot. Au lieu de çà, il l'observa de haut en bas, semblant évaluer sa fille.

- Elisa...sais-tu pour quoi notre famille est connue par notre peuple ? Demanda finalement, son père.

Une touche d'étonnement traversa le beaux regard bleu d'Elisa. Mais elle reprit vite une expression neutre. Dépourvu de toute émotion.

- Oui père. Notre famille est connue pour ces guerriers exceptionnels et ses chasseurs de wraith. Également pour les victoires de grand-père Aldéric votre propre père et pour votre poste de meneur de Satéda.

- Y comprit pour ses ravissantes femmes. Ajouta son père.

Cette fois, Elisa frémit. Elle le sentait venir. Avec le temps le père avait apprit à déchiffrer les silences de sa fille et il savait très bien qu'elle avait comprit message.

- Tu vient d'avoir 14 ans Elisa et...

- Non ! Déclara fermement Elisa.

- Ah, tu a comprit ! Dit son père avec un sourire satisfait. Pour une femme tu es assez perspicace. Mais je moque bien de ton avis. Tu as l'âge d'être mariée et je compte bien en tirer avantage.

- Allez au diable ! S'écria Elisa furieuse. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Moi aussi je suis capable de penser, de réfléchir. Je ne me laisserait pas vendre !

Son père la regarda de travers et tenta de la frapper, mais elle esquiva le coup et s'éloigna de lui.

- Tu n'a pas le choix ! S'exclama son père. De toute façon ton futur époux est déjà choisi ! D'ici une semaine tu sera marier au fils de mon ministre de la guerre, Taïl Kalistet.

- Taïl Kalistet ! Mais il...il a plus de 30 ans ! S'exclama Elisa écœurée.

- Çà, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Dit son père, indifférent devant la détresse de sa fille. C'est là le devoir d'une femme ! Tu te mariera avec Taïl Kalistet et tu lui donnera un fils ! Ce mariage sera bénéfique pour ma carrière et tu te rendra enfin utile !

Elisa fulminait, sa peau si pale, venait de passer au rouge. Ses jolie lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire méprisant.

- Désolé. Mais je ne me rend pas utile pour n'importe qui ! Dit t' elle narquoisement.

- Insolente ! Pour qui te prend tu ?! Rugit son père.

- Pour une femme ! Je n'ai pas à vous obéir ! Et que les ancêtres m'en soit témoin, je préférai cent fois me jeter dans le rayon d'un Dart, que d'épouser cet homme !

Fou de colère, son père se jeta sur elle et lui empoigna les poignets avec force. Mais à sa grande surprise, Elisa se débattit comme une furie ! Au bout de quelques secondes, Elisa remarqua que le visage de son père était très près du sien, elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout et lui donna un puissant coup de tête. Elle entendit alors un craquement et son père tomba à terre, le nez en sang !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux, _père _! S'écria Elisa, toujours furieuse. Normalement vous savez vous y prendre pour me frapper ! Vous devenez trop vieux ?

- Petite peste ! Rétorqua son père, le regard haineux.

Elisa poussa alors un cri rageur et se rua sur l'homme, le renversant sur le dos. Elle lui griffa le visage et le frappa de toute ses forces, sentant toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit durant son enfance, serrer son cœur comme dans un étau. Elle hurlait, insultant son père, les ancêtres, la galaxie toute entière. Mais son père reprit finalement le dessus et elle se retrouva sous lui en quelques secondes. Elle continua de hurler, de se débattre, mais en vain. Son père la maintenait clouée au sol, l'immobilisant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Se ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Elisa cessa de lutter. Plus par manque d'air à force de hurler, que par abandon. Son père aussi était essoufflé. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa fille capable d'une telle chose : lui casser le nez, se jeter sur lui, lui lacérer le visage et se débattre furieusement pour se libérer de son emprise. On aurait dit...une guerrière, oui, c'est çà ! Une guerrière !

Il sourit toutefois d'une manière triomphante et passa une main dans la belle crinière noir de sa fille, rien que pour la narguer.

- tu n'es pas encore la plus forte Elisa ! Mais je dois admettre que j'apprécie ton courage, ton insolence, cette combativité étonnante chez un être aussi jeune ! Chez une femme ! Mais cela sera ta perte. Continue à défier l'autorité des hommes et tu finira comme ces femmes sur la place de la ville !

Ne pouvant le frapper, Elisa se contenta de lui cracher au visage ! Mais curieusement, son père ne la gifla pas. Il lui lança un regard moqueur, puis essuya son visage d'un revers de la main et se releva.

- Tu épouseras Taïl Kalistet dans deux semaines.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Elisa se redressa, se plaça en position assise et tâta ses poignets douloureux. C'était si étrange. Cette sensation...le plaisir noir qu'elle avait prit à frapper son père. A laisser couler sa haine sur lui. Était-ce cette sensation, que sont père éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il la frappait ? Elle savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Quelque chose venait de se briser, dés qu'elle avait abattue sa main sur son père. Elle ne le craignait plus ! Toute la peur qu'il lui inspirait venait de s'envoler. Mais ce qui venait de se passer ne sortirait sûrement pas de cette maison. Et sa n'empêchera pas non plus ce maudit mariage.

« Un miracle...il faudrait un miracle ! » Pria désespérément Elisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours après l'incident dans le petit salon, Elisa eu la ''chance'' de rencontrer son futur époux. Il furent présenter convenablement et échangèrent quelques paroles banales. Elle en était sûr : cet homme la dégoûtait ! Il était tellement mesquin et loin d'être un grand esprit. De plus il ne lui plaisait pas ! Avec ses yeux de fouine, ses traits ingrats et la grande différence d'âge entre eux. Elisa était aux porte du désespoir le plus profond.

Mais elle en revanche, elle lui plaisait et il le faisait bien savoir ! Louant sa beauté et sa grâce. Et déclarant fièrement aux autres hommes que s'était lui, le fiancé de ''la belle Elisa Dex'', comme il l'appelait si bien.

Un soir, pendant le dîné, il l'avait tellement énervée, qu'elle quitta précipitamment la salle et alla prendre l'air devant sa maison. L'air était doux et le ciel dégagé. Elisa put alors admirer la lune et les étoiles. Elle avait rêvée tant de fois de pouvoir voyager dans les autres mondes, qui peuplaient la galaxie. De partir loin de Satéda ! Loin de sa famille...de cet enfer !

- Cela vous prend souvent de quitter le repas, sans l'accord de votre père ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elisa se retourna subitement et vit son fiancé juste derrière elle. Plus qu'agacée, elle ne répondit pas. Se forçant au calme.

- Je croyais que votre père vous avez bien élevée. Continua Taïl.

Elisa perdit patience, de quel droit osait t' il lui parler de la sorte.

- Oh çà oui, mon père ma bien élevée ! S'exclama t' elle. Il m'a apprit à encaisser et à esquiver les coups !

Taïl la regarda sans comprendre. « Décidément, cet homme n'est vraiment pas fin ! »Se dit Elisa.

- Laissez tomber. Soupira t' elle. Puis elle regard de nouveau le ciel.

- Humm, vous m'avez l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Il faudra changer çà, quand vous serez mienne !

Le sang d'Elisa ne fit qu'un tour. Elle eu presque envie de rire. En 14 ans sont propre père n'avait pas réussi à la soumettre, ce n'était certainement pas ce pauvre idiot, qui allait la mâter ! Elle se retourna vivement pour lui lancer une réplique sanglante, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il s'était considérablement approché.

- Vous êtes sublime Elisa Dex. Murmura t' il. Si vous saviez à quel point vous étiez convoitée, désirée ! Ce qui rend votre conquête encore plus délicieuse.

Instinctivement, Elisa leva la main pour le frapper, mais il parât son coup, passa une main derrière sa tête et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, même choquée, Elisa ne réagit pas. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprit et le repoussa sauvagement en lui mordant la lèvre. L'homme poussa petit gémissement de douleur et s'éloigna, portant une main à sa lèvre inférieur. Elisa le dévisagea avec un dégoût évident, elle ne le détestait plus...elle le haïssait !

- Ne me touchez plus JAMAIS ! S'écria t' elle. Ne posez plus jamais vos sales pattes sur moi !

Taïl essuya le sang qui perlait le long de sa lèvre. Mais son regard était toujours brûlant.

- Hélas, ma sulfureuse Elisa. Une fois mariés, plus rien ne m'empêchera de vous toucher !

- Silence ! S'exclama t' elle, en imitent la voix impérieuse de son père.

- Et cette fois je ne me contenterai pas seulement de vos lèvres...Continua t' il en passant une langue perverse sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. Ah...J'imagine déjà le plaisir que votre corps va me procurer !

- ARGRRR...La ferme ! Espèce de sale...

Un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Un bruit si familier. Le bruit d'un Dart ! Elisa jeta un regard paniqué vers le ciel. Malgré l'obscurité, elle commença à distinguer plusieurs Darts, au loin au centre de la ville. Bientôt des cris se firent entendre.

- LES WRAITHS ! Fuyaient ! Vite ! Cria une voix.

Elisa se précipita vers la porte de sa maison, mais Taïl l'arrêta dans son geste, en lui attrapant par la main.

- Non ! Il faut aller se cacher dans les grottes avec les autres !

- Bas les pattes ! S'exclama Elisa, en dégageant sa main.

Agacé, Taïl empoigna son avant-bras et la tira en direction de la forêt. Les bruits des Darts se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux et déjà, Elisa pouvait entendre les premières personnes êtres sélectionnés ! Ils continuèrent de courir de long en large dans les rues, évitant au mieux les Darts. Voyant des gens êtres emportés sous leurs yeux, cernés par les cris terrifiés des villageois.

Les grottes de secoure étaient proche. Ces grottes servaient depuis des siècles de refuge lors des sélections, car elles se trouvaient dans une zone très boisé de la forêt et donc inaccessible pour les les Dart. Mais le problème était de s'y rendre ! Il arrivèrent finalement, près de la forêt, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Elisa tourna alors la tête et aperçut avec horreur qu'un Dart les avaient repérés et se dirigeait droit sur eux. Le Dart tira devant eux leur barrant ainsi la route. Un des tires toucha alors un arbre en bordure de la forêt. Mais Elisa le vit venir et se dégageait de l'emprise de Taïl, puis roula avec souplesse presque animal sur côté, esquivant ainsi l'arbre qui venait de se fracasser sur le sol. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Taïl !

Quand elle se releva, Elisa contourna l'arbre et aperçut Taïl. Il était vivant, mais semblait avoir la jambe prise au piège, sous l'arbre. Taïl releva la tête et l'aperçut à son tour.

- Elisa ! Supplia t' il. Aidez moi, vite !

Mais Elisa ne bougea pas ! Hésitante. Elle lança un bref regard vers le ciel et vit le Dart chargeait à nouveau sur eux.

- ELISA ! Aidez moi !

Elle reporta son attention sur Taïl, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Soudainement une drôle de sensation la saisit. Une sensation de puissance ! De domination ! La vie de cet homme était entre ses mains. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle de le sauver ou de l'abandonner à son sort ! La décision fut vite prise ! Un sourire sadique étira alors ses belles lèvres.

- Saluez les ancêtres pour moi, Taïl.

Puis elle couru aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la forêt, sous les hurlement et les supplications de son ''ex-futur époux''. Elle alla se cacher près d'un arbre, quand elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'entendait plus la voix de Taïl. Elle se retourna et constata avec un plaisir noir, que le Dart l'avait emporté !


	2. Le temps passe

**Dans les grottes de Satéda : **

Yâssir faisait le compte des disparus avec ses subordonnés. Les pertes étaient immenses, comme d'habitude. Peu de gens avaient réussi à rejoindre les grottes de secours. Certain était restés dans la forêt, d'autre dans leur maison, du moins ce qui l'en restait ! Les wraiths n'avait pas négligés les dégâts matérielles.

L'un des subordonnés lisait à haute voix la longue liste des disparus, sous l'oreille attentive de Yâssir.

- Olina Moriano, Hytaris Feltan, Gram Scatena, Taïl Kalistet,...

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Yâssir. Que venez-vous de dire ?

- Taïl Kalistet, monsieur. Répéta le subordonné.

- Comment est-ce possible ?! Avez-vous vérifié dans la forêt ? Insista le chef de Satéda.

- Oui monsieur. Votre fille a également témoignée l'avoir vue disparaître sous ses yeux.

Yâssir chercha alors sa fille du regard. La grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était assez remplis et il du attendre un moment avant de l'apercevoir au loin, assise sur un rocher. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers elle. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, mais elle ne daigné même pas lever les yeux sur lui.

- Alors comme çà tu es toujours en vie ! Lança Yâssir avec mépris.

- Ravie de vous revoir aussi père. Rétorqua Elisa sur le même ton méprisant.

Après être arrivée dans la grotte, Elisa avait constatée avec une déception évidente, que son père avait survécu. « Si seulement les wraiths m'avait débarrassée de lui » Pensa Elisa. Son bonheur aurait était complet !

- D'après ton témoignage il semblerait que Taïl est était emporté. Continua son père.

- En effet père, nous nous dirigions vers les grottes quand un Dart nous a prit en chasse et l'a emporté.

- Es-tu heureuse ? Demanda soudainement son père.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Elisa.

Yâssir contempla sa fille un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez elle. Il le sentait. Le petit sourire sadique et satisfait qu'elle lui lança, provoqua un terrible frisson le long de son dos. Mais bien décidé à garder la tête haute devant sa fille, il caressa d'un doigt la joue de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fait pas Elisa...Je trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre à qui donner ce jolie visage ! Puis il s'en alla.

Elisa regarda partir son père. Le regard gorgé de haine. Cette sélection avait était le miracle qu'elle attentait. Mais la chance n'allait pas toujours être de son côté. Un fois l'ordre rétablie son père n'allait pas tarder à rechercher un autre prétendant. Cela n'allait sûrement pas être difficile, car d'après Taïl : elle était très convoitée ! Elisa soupira.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle ? Elle repensa soudainement à la drôle de sensation qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait abandonné Taïl. Le plaisir que lui avait procuré ses cris de désespoir. Elle s'était montrée si cruel, si vindicative. Elle s'était surprise elle-même, en découvrant ses traits de caractère qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Était-ce l'éducation de son père qui l'avait rendu si insensible, si inhumaine,..si forte !

Elle se sentait capable de tout ! Cette expérience avec Taïl lui avait permit de voir les choses autrement. Elle aurait put le sauver, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle aurait put l'épouser et accepter son triste destin, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. A la place, elle l'avait purement et simplement livré aux wraiths ! Elle l'avait tué...

« Oui, c'est çà...tué ! ».

Les yeux d'Elisa, d'ordinaire si clair, s'assombrirent et une lueur féroce apparut dans son beau regard. Elle était plus décidés que jamais : Personne ne la mariera de force ! Aucun homme ne la dominera ! Et si son père avait le malheur de lui choisir un époux, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. L'homme en question signerait son arrêt de mort !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 ans plus tard : **

Durant ces trois années, Elisa cherchait sans cesse des moyen de fuir Satéda. Cette maudite planète, sur laquelle elle avait vue le jour. Elle tentait aussi, désespérément de passer du temps avec son grand-père. Mais celui-ci vivait reculé de la ville, profondément dégoûté de la société machiste de Satéda.

Elisa devait donc traverser toute la ville et la forêt pour se rendre chez lui et bien sûr elle ne pouvait y aller sans l'accord de son père. Mais curieusement son père se montrait moins persécuteur avec elle ces derniers temps. Pas du tout rassurée, Elisa se dit que son grand-père savait peut-être quelque chose sur le comportement étrange de son père.

Bientôt elle arriva devant un beau manoir, au cœur de la forêt. Elle frappa à la porte et une servante lui ouvrit.

- Ah, Mademoiselle Dex. Je suis ravie de vous voir. Entrez, je vais prévenir votre grand-père. L'accueillit chaleureusement la femme.

Elisa entra et marcha dans les couloir bien connu de la maison. Quand elle avait la chance de voir son grand-père, ce dernier l'emmenait dans son manoir et lui enseignait tous ce qu'il savait. Aussi bien les matières intellectuelles, que les nombreuses techniques complexes du combat. Mais évidemment dans le plus grand secret ! Étant une femme, faire son éducation était inconcevable pour son père.

Elle entra dans le salon et prit place dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée. Son regard se perdit alors dans les flammes rougeoyantes du feu.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Dit une voix pleine de tendresse, derrière elle.

Elisa tourna alors la tête et aperçut son grand-père. Elle était toujours impressionnée par lui. Malgré son grand âge, il semblait encore très solide ! Et il possédait cette imposante stature de militaire, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire mordre la poussière à quelques prétentieux. Ses traits de visage étaient marqués par les années et ses cheveux blanc était soigneusement coiffés en une tresse, lui arrivant en dessous de épaules.

- Bonjour grand-père. Répondit t' elle, avec un sourire doux.

Le vieil homme s'assit devant sa petite-fille et la regarda intensément.

- Tes visites se font si rare Elisa. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

- Je sais...Mais père ne me laisse pas faire un pas dehors ! C'est infernal ! Dit Elisa d'un ton exaspéré.

- Sur ce point j'avoue que je le comprend...Avoua t' il. Mais sa remarque fit hausser les sourcils d'Elisa. Il te garde en sécurité.

Aldéric continua de dévisager sa petite-fille.''Petite'', non elle ne l'était plus. Il avait maintenant un femme en face de lui. Elisa n'avait que 17 ans, mais en paraissait 20. Ses formes s'étaient développés et ses beaux cheveux noir lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous de ses reins. Elle se tenait droite et avait une démarche digne et royal.

- En sécurité ? Répéta narquoisement Elisa.

- Tu es devenu très belle, ma chérie. Expliqua Aldéric. Je pense que ton père souhaite te préserver avant de te trouver un époux.

- Dans ses rêves ! Rétorqua Elisa.

Le vieil homme sourit. Elisa lui avait raconté pour Taïl. Qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il n'en avait rien dit à son fils. Lui-même s'était fortement opposé à se mariage.

- Grand-père...je veux fuir Satéda. Déclara Elisa. Aldéric lui lança un regard surprit. Je crois que mon père veux me marier. Continua Elisa.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda t' il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Père se montre...différent depuis quelques temps. Comme si il essayait de me caresser dans le sens du poil, pour obtenir quelque chose de moi et...

- Et...l'encouragea Aldéric.

- Il y a cet homme.

- Cet homme ? Qui ?!

- Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je l'ai vue plusieurs fois à la maison, en grande discutions avec père et...il me lance de temps à autres des regards très insistants.

Son grand-père ne dit rien. Mais cette révélation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elisa était quelqu'un de très perspicace et n'avait pas de difficultés à cerner les gens et à déchiffrer leurs regards.

- J'ai peur grand-père...Avoua Elisa. Cet homme me répugne, il est encore plus vieux que Taïl. Quand il est à la maison je suis mal à l'aise et je peux sentir son regard partout sur moi !

Les mains d'Elisa se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil. Ses belles lèvres grimacèrent maintenait de dégoût. Sentant la détresse de sa petite-fille, Aldéric écarta les bras et l'invita à venir s'y blottir. Comme il l'avait toujours fait quand Elisa avait besoin de tendresse. Tendresse que son père était incapable de lui donner.

Elisa se leva de son siège et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et laissa couler quelque larmes. Le vieil homme resserra alors son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, en lui murmurant des mots doux et lui embrassant de tant à autre le front.

- Tu me protégera, hein, grand-père ?

- Je te le jure! Elisa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Elisa rentra chez elle, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir encore une fois son père discuter avec cet homme. Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et traça son chemin en direction de l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de gravirent la deuxième marche, qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la suivre. Elle se retourna vivement et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'homme avec lequel son père discutait, il y a quelques secondes.

L'homme l'observa de haut en bas, sans aucun gêne.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eus l'occasion d'être présenter. Dit l'homme. Je me nomme Hawas Creyk.

- Monsieur. Répondit simplement Elisa.

L'homme continua de la détailler, son regard finit par se poser sur son décolleté. Elisa sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Elle frappa alors des mains au nez de l'homme pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Mon visage est un peu plus haut ! Lui dit t' elle narquoisement.

- Je sais. Répondit l'homme. Mais j'en connais déjà les moindres détails !

Il lui lança alors un regard concupiscent, faisant clairement voir son intérêt pour elle. Si les yeux d'Elisa auraient put tuer, cet homme serait déjà mort ! Elle n'aimait pas Taïl, mais lui...elle allait vraiment le détester ! Elle le sentait. Tous en lui ne lui inspirait que dégoût et répulsion.

- Ah, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps Creyk ! Retentit soudain la voix de son père. Celui s'avança jusqu'à eux et se planta devant Elisa. Ma chère fille, j'ai l'honneur de te donner en mariage à cet homme. Le Général Hawas Creyk !


	3. Mariage et rébellion

Cri mon esprit, cri mon corps, saigne mon cœur !

Elisa était allongée sur son lit, observant fixement et désespérément le plafond. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de miracle. Elle le savait. Dans quelques heures elle sera Mme. Creyk, femme de Hawas Creyk.

Les minutes, les secondes passaient tellement vite ! Rien ne retardait l'heure fatale. Elle aurai voulu disparaître. s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de Satéda, s'évaporer dans l'air, mieux encore se laisser emporter par le courant et se noyer lentement. Se noyer dans les eaux tantôt calme, tantôt tumultueuses de la grande rivière de Satéda.

Satéda...cette planète infâme, ce monde immonde qui l'avait vu naître et l'avait asservis dès sa naissance. En tant que femme, Elisa se savait enchaînée à ce monde. Un monde que son grand-père, le grand Aldéric Dex, avait tenté en vain de changer. Lui qui l'avait poussé dès son plus jeune âge à se dresser contre l'autorité, les lois. Elle qui se croyait différente des autres femmes, Elisa découvrait désormais avec amertume qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Son destin sera le même que toutes les femmes qui naissent sur cette terre maudite, sur cet enfer qu'est Satéda.

- Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? Demanda une voix douce et tendre.

Elisa se redressa sur ses coudes et se rendit compte que sa mère venait d'entrer. Pourtant elle ne se leva pas, elle regardait simplement cette femme avec indifférence.

Sa mère soupira. Depuis le temps, elle était habitué aux regards froid, accusateur et même dur que sa fille lui lançait. Mais le pire de tous ses regards étaient ceux dépourvu de tous sentiments, d'humanité.

Vérana entra finalement dans la chambre et marcha droit vers la penderie. Elle fouilla quelques minutes et ne fut pas surprise de trouver la belle robe de mariée en boule, dans un coin sombre de la penderie. Elle se retourna et tendis la robe à sa fille. Cette robe était d'un blanc immaculé, coupé dans un tissu précieux et orné de fines broderies de fils d'argent. La robe était si longue qu'elle touchait le sol et possédait un décolleté profond dans le dos, mais n'avait aucune manche. Elisa avait été forcé d'admettre que cette robe était magnifique. Cependant elle lui faisait également horreur. Son blanc sans tâches lui semblait être celui de son propre linceul. Le symbole de la mort de sa liberté.

- Voyons Elisa...cette robe a été fait par les meilleurs artisans de la ville. Elle a coûté une fortune, le général Creyk l'a fait faire sur mesure pour toi.

-C'est justement pour çà que je n'en veux pas ! Dit Elisa sur un ton dédaigneux. Cette robe n'est qu'un papier cadeau destiné à emballer le trophée de Creyk. MOI !

Elisa détourna le regard, dégoûtée. Rien que le fait d'imaginer les mains de son futur époux sur son corps, lui soulever le cœur.

-Elisa ! Il n'est pas convenable qu'une femme parle ainsi de son futur mari. Protesta faiblement sa mère.

-Et laisser sa fille se faire battre par son propre père, c'est convenable ?

Vérana se tût. Comme toujours sa fille ne lui montrait que rancœur et la faisait culpabiliser. Mais Vérana se disait qu'elle avait bien mérité le mépris de sa fille et elle prenait sur elle. Elle tendit une fois de plus la robe à sa fille. Elisa prit la robe avec rage et s'habilla sans tarder. Quand elle eut terminé, Elisa se tourna vers sa mère.

-Sublime ! S'exclama sa mère en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à la coiffeuse.

Elle entreprit ensuite de coiffer la belle et abondante crinière noir de sa fille. Elle lui ramena les cheveux en arrière en plusieurs petites tresses, puis les rassembla en épais chignon. Mais elle laissa tout de même une longue et fine tresse descendre le long du dos dénudé de la futur mariée.

- Que tu es belle ma chérie. Ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Vérana.

-Hum...dommage que cette beauté soit pour un homme aussi vieux, grossier et pervers ! Cracha Elisa vindicative.

Vérana abandonna. Sa fille ne lui pardonnera jamais cette union, elle le savait. Elle ouvrit alors un tiroir de la coiffeuse et chercha un ou deux bijoux. Mais soudainement sa main se heurta à quelque chose de froid et de dur, comme du métal. Vérana baissa les yeux et sortit une dague du tiroir. Elle regarda sa fille avec incompréhension.

-Comment un tel objet est-il parvenu jusqu'à toi ?

-Un cadeau de grand-père. Répondit simplement Elisa.

-Tu sais pourtant que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de porter des armes !

-Vous allez donc me prendre cette dague ? Demanda Elisa en haussant un sourcil.

Vérana hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui laisser cette arme ou la prendre et la donner à Yâssir. Normalement, elle aurait choisit la deuxième option, mais Elisa lui en voulait déjà assez et cette dernière la fixait d'un regard froid et pénétrant, semblant lire dans son âme, comme dans un livre ouvert. Finalement Vérana lui tendit l'arme.

- Que ton père ne le sache pas.

-Merci.

Quand sa mère fut sortit, Elisa admira la dague. Elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau et caressa la lame.

« Mon destin se jouera ce soir ! ».

Elisa se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Elle contempla le paysage : c'est majestueuses montagnes, la belle et ténébreuse forêt. Son regard fini par se poser sur un petit oiseau, volant gracieusement devant elle. Elisa se mit à envier cette petite chose. Cet oiseau...il était libre lui, qu'il soit un mâle ou une femelle. Les lèvres d'Elisa s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

« Moi aussi je serai libre ce soir...oui, libre. Même si je dois y perdre mon âme ! ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le mariage passa étrangement vite, mais fut néanmoins un vrai torture. Pendant qu'Elisa marchait jusqu'à l'autel, elle dû se dominer pour ne pas faire demi-tour en courant. De toute façon son père lui tenait fermement le bras, comme si lui aussi avait envisagé que sa fille essaye de s'enfuir.

-Allons ne fait pas cette tête _ma fille_. Lui souffla ce dernier. Tout sera fini avant que tu n'es le temps de t'en rendre compte.

Une fois devant l'autel, elle dû subir le regard obscène de Hawas. Leurs mains fut attachées par un ruban rouge et Hawas prononça ses serments. Elisa garda son expression froide et prononça ses serment tel une automate. Voilà, c'était fait. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Durant le banquet, Elisa chercha désespérément son grand-père du regard. Elle fini par l'apercevoir au loin, se tenant à l'écart. Bientôt il vain la rejoindre, elle et son mari, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Mes félicitations général Creyk. Dit son grand-père sur un ton joyeux. Mais Elisa savait bien qu'il jouait la comédie.

-Merci Aldéric. Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir.

-Oui justement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...Puis-je vous emprunter votre charmante épouse pour danse, avant que je parte ?

-Bien sûr...mais pas trop longtemps, je suis très possessif.

Elisa ne se fit pas prier et accepta la main que lui tendait son grand-père. Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et ils bougèrent lentement au rythme de la musique.

-Tu as tout préparé ? Demanda le Aldéric à voix basse.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ?

-Aucun doute ! Je ne suis pas allée si loin pour abandonner maintenant.

Son grand-père lui fit un pale sourire et la regarda avec un mélange de fierté et d'admiration.

-Et pour...mère ?

-Je vais la mettre au courant après le banquet.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne dira rien ?

-Elisa...ta mère t'aime, n'en doute pas une seconde ! Elle se sent également coupable de ne pas avoir prit ta défense dans le passé. Pour se racheter, pour que tu lui pardonne...elle serai prête à n'importe quoi, même à nous aider !

Ce plan était risqué et fourbe, mais Elisa n'en avait cure. Plus elle passait du temps avec son mari, plus il la dégouttait, renforçant ainsi sa détermination.

-Bon n'oublie pas...quand tu en fini rejoint moi au point de rendez-vous. Sur ces mots, il lui embrassa le front et quitta le banquet.

Elisa le regardait partir. Maintenant la suite ne dépendait que d'elle. Elle se retourna pour aller aux côtés de son mari, mais tomba nez à nez avec son père.

-Je n'ai jamais comprit le lien entre toi et mon père. Avoua Yâssir. Même enfant, moi, je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui.

-Vous n'avaient pas la même façon de penser, sans doute. Supposa Elisa.

-C'est certain ! En tout cas il cache bien son jeu. Toi et moi savons bien qu'il n'approuve pas ce mariage.

-Grand-père ne pense qu'à mon bien-être.

Yâssir défigea sa fille. Il tendis la main et examina une mèche de ses cheveux, ses cheveux aussi noir que les siens. Depuis longtemps Yâssir s'était rendu compte que sa fille avait beaucoup hérité de lui.

-Maintenant que tu es mariée et que tu vas vivre ailleurs, je peux le dire...c'est incroyable à quel point nous nous ressemblons. Les cheveux, le visage, la démarche, la façon de penser ! Quel dommage...

-En effet. Soupira Elisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Elisa défaisait paresseusement sa coiffure. Sa nouvelle demeure était immense. Richement décoré. Une cage en or ! Qu'en à la chambre, elle était belle et spacieuse. La chambre n'avait cependant pas de fenêtre, la seul issus sur le monde extérieur était une grande cheminée en marbre blanc. De grosses bûches brûlaient à l'intérieur, les flammes bougeaient en une danse folle et chaotique.

-Les flammes vous vont à ravir. Dit une voix chargé de désir dans sont dos.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel et retourna. Hawas était simplement vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre.

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps ! »Pensa Elisa. « Ça n'en sera que plus rapide ! ».

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains ses épaules. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et glissa ses mains le long de son cou, son regard se posa ensuite sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis bien content que Taïl soit mort. Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Ainsi j'aurai le plaisir de vous avoir pour moi seul.

-Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous. Dit Elisa, le regard sombre.

-Hum...Votre père m'a prévenu de votre caractère. Même si cela fait partie de votre charme, sachez que j'ai déjà brisé bon nombre de femme avant vous.

Il la saisit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis il descendit plus bas vers sa poitrine. Dégoûtée, Elisa tenta de le repousser, mais il lui saisit les poignets et la toisa avec colère.

-Et vous sachez que Taïl aussi avait essayé de mon toucher contre mon gré et il en a payé le prix.

Un lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux d'Hawas.

-Comment ose-tu contester mon droit de mari ! Tu es ma femme et tu m'appartient.

-Je n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi sale porc! S'écria Elisa.

Furieux, Hawas la gifla et la jeta sauvagement au sol.

- Tien ta langue femme ou tu le regrettera ! Menaça Hawas. Je suis un homme et tu me dois le respect.

-Ha ha, quel orgueil ! Tu te prend pour homme ?! Tu n'est qu'un lâche !

Ivre de fureur, il se jeta sur la jeune femme et frappa de nouveau. Il se tenait maintenant juste au dessus d'elle. Elisa se débattit, le frappa à son tour, hurlant sa haine et son mépris.

-Cesse de te débattre ! Ordonna Hawas, agacé.

-NON ! Je ne cesserai jamais de me débattre ! Jamais je ne me soumettrai !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Il lui écarta alors les jambes et souleva sa robe, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit une dague attachée sur la cuisse droite de la jeune femme. Sans hésiter, Elisa sortit la dague de son fourreau et la la planta d'un coup vif et puissant dans la poitrine de son mari.

Les yeux d'Hawas s'agrandirent et bientôt il sentit le sang lui monter à la bouche. Elisa enfonça encore plus la dague dans sa chair. La sensation de puissance qu'elle avait ressentit quelques années plus tôt resurgit. Quand elle avait abandonné Taïl aux wraiths. Soudain elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de ses doigts, puis quelques gouttes vinrent tacher sa robe blanche.

-Pauvre idiot ! Tu aurais dû savoir que les belles fleurs sont souvent couvert d'épines.

Hawas ne dit rien, sont regard venait de s'éteindre. Le sentent s'effondrer sur elle, Elisa le poussa sur le côté. Elle se redressa et observa son œuvre. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Et curieusement elle n'éprouvait aucun remord, bien au contraire. Hawas ne bougeait plus, Elisa retira la dague et posa une main dans le cou de l'homme. Plus de pouls.

« Me voilà damnée ! ». Pensa fatalement Elisa.

Elle se leva et alla prendre une cape dans l'armoire, puis abandonna le corps de son défunt mari. Elle sortit de la maison par la porte de service et prit discrètement le chemin de la forêt. Elle atteignit bientôt le point de rendez-vous et aperçut son grand-père l'attendant, le dos contre un arbre. Quand il vit sa petite-fille, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire soulagé.

-Te voilà ! Je commençait à m'inquiéter. Dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Elisa accepta l'étreinte. Aldéric lui caressa gentiment le cheveux.

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda t-il soucieux.

-Oui...il est mort. Souffla Elisa.

-Bien. Ta mère est au courant. Elle n'a pas caché son horreur face à ce plan, mais j'avais raison ! Elle nous aidera.

Puis il entraîna la jeune fille au cœur de la forêt. La nuit était belle et calme, rendant leur trajet moins difficile. Il arrivèrent près d'une cascade, Elisa regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit aucune cachette.

-Ne craint rien. La rassura son grand-père. La cachette dont je t'avais parlé se trouve derrière cette cascade. Il y a une toute petite grotte de l'autre côté. Personne à part moi et ta mère connaissons son existence. Tu y sera à l'abri.

Elisa le suivit jusque derrière la cascade. Une fois de l'autre côté, Elisa vit un matelas avec une ou deux couvertures.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est t...

-C'est parfait grand-père. Le coupa Elisa. Le risque est déjà assez grand, ont le savaient.

-Ils vont te chercher partout ! Tout le monde sait que toi et moi avions de bon rapports et même de la complicité. Ils chercheront chez moi. Tu devra rester ici le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ensuite seulement tu pourra venir te cacher chez moi.

-Oui je sais.

-Ta mère viendra t'apporter de la nourriture et des vêtements de rechanges, quand je ne pourrai pas le faire moi même. Cependant nos visites devrons être limité. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Hum hum... Elisa savait tout çà. La vie de recluse qu'elle avait choisit n'allait pas être simple. Mais après avoir passé son enfance dans une cave et tuer un homme, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait survivre à tout !


	4. Rapprochement et châtiment

**Quelques jours plus tard : **

Quand Elisa ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir sa mère juste devant elle. Celle-ci semblait troublée, même inquiète. Elisa se redressa et s'assit sur sa couchette.

-Qu'avez-vous mère ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix encore endormi.

-Toute la ville est en émoi Elisa. Le corps de Creyk a été découvert dès le lendemain du...Sa mère s'arrêta. Du meurtre.

Elle avait peur. Elisa pouvait le sentir. Sa mère fuyait son regard et évitait de la fixer trop longtemps.

-Ton père est furieux ! Il te cherche partout. Lui et plusieurs villageois vont aller fouiller le manoir de ton grand-père demain.

Elisa resta pensive. Le calme n'allait pas revenir de si tôt. Elle aperçut un sac à côté de sa mère.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange. Expliqua sa mère.

Elisa sourit. Elle tira la couverture jusqu'à ses pieds et entreprit de défaire sa robe. Mais à cette vision sa mère eu un mouvement de recule. Elisa la regarda surprise, puis baissa la tête et comprit. Elle portait toujours sa robe de mariée, couverte de sang.

-Mère...vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

-Je sais mais...Elisa pourquoi avoir fait çà ? Demanda sa mère, la voix tremblante.

-Pour ma liberté. La liberté n'est pas gratuite, son prix est élevé et c'est celui du sang.

-...tu es différente. Pour être honnête, j'ai...j'ai l'impression de parler à une étrangère.

-Pour être honnête, je ne me souvient pas que nous ayons eus une vrai conversation vous et moi, mère.

Vérana regarda sa fille avec un mélange de tristesse et de honte, puis elle baissa les yeux. Elle aurai tellement souhaité être proche de sa fille. Elle aurai voulu la protéger, la réconforter, comme le faisait Aldéric.

Aldéric...Elle avait souvent envié son beau-père, cette facilité qu'il avait de faire en sorte qu'Elisa se confie à lui, le lien profond entre eux. Mais quand ce dernier était venu la voir après le banquet pour lui confier son plan, à lui et Elisa, Vérana en avait frémit de peur et d'horreur. Le plan était d'une telle simplicité, qu'elle en était elle-même effrayée. Elisa devait assassiner son mari et fuir dans la forêt et s'y cacher le temps que les choses reviennent à la normal. Ensuite, elle irai se cacher chez Aldéric et vivrai sans doute heureuse. Mais ce projet allait prendre du temps ! Son mari Yâssir, était vraiment dans tous ses états et semblait plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver sa fille et à lui faire payer sa faute. Elisa ne sortirai donc pas de cette grotte avant moment.

Soudainement, les yeux de Vérana s'illuminèrent. Elisa lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Nous n'avons qu'à apprendre à nous connaître ? Proposa Vérana, avec un sourire doux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Elisa n'avait toujours pas quitté sa grotte. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Au contraire, elles empiraient. Selon Aldéric, son père se ruinait presque pour la retrouver. Il ne lâchait pas prise, il voulait la retrouver et la tuer pour faire d'elle un exemple et dissuader les autres femmes de se rebeller. Elisa était devenu un symbole, un espoir. Mais ses journées se faisaient de plus en plus longue. Elle ne sortait jamais le jour et très peu la nuit. Quelques fois, elle avait même entendu des voix d'hommes derrière la cascade. Son cœur s'était alors affolé et elle avait aussi étouffé quelques sanglots, tant elle avait eu peur. Et comme l'avait dit son grand-père, ses visites serai très limité. Les heures étaient longues et angoissante.

Cependant tout n'était pas sombre. Plus Elisa passait du temps avec sa mère, plus elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie. Et son opinion d'elle avait bien évolué. Elle qui avait toujours vu sa mère comme une femme simple et soumise, elle avait tout faux ! Sa mère était en faite très intelligente et d'une douceur digne d'un ange. Oui...elle avait tout d'un ange. Les beaux cheveux couleur de miel, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert semblable à l'eau de la cascade. Une peau ni trop bronzé, ni trop pale. Et un visage beaux et rassurant, avec de jolies joues roses. À côté d'elle, Elisa avait plus l'impression d'être un ange elle aussi, mais un ange noir. Corrompu, pour avoir fait couler le sang. Froide, à cause des mauvais traitements de son père. Insensible, car les coups ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle était le parfait contraire de sa mère.

Brusquement, Elisa se redressa elle venait d'entendre un bruit.

-Elisa...c'est moi. Dit la voix de sa mère derrière la cascade.

Elisa soupira de soulagement. La dernière visite de sa mère remontait à un mois environs. Elle et son grand-père essayaient d'alterner leurs visites. Et de préférence la nuit. Sa mère apparut et la prit dans ses bras. Elisa n'était pas très à l'aise avec ces gestes de tendresse. Mais elle savait que cela faisait du bien à sa mère, alors elle acceptait ses étreintes, devenu maintenant une habitude.

Sa mère resta une bonne demi-heure et lui raconta tout ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur.

-Je crains vraiment que ton père ne sois devenu fou. Il devint de plus en plus paranoïaque et voit des complots partout. Beaucoup de femmes ont étés exécutées, soit-disant parce qu'elles ont trahis leurs maris. C'est comme si il se vengeait de toi à travers ces pauvres femmes.

-...Père à toujours été fou. Il faut vraiment avoir une case en moins pour battre sa fille.

- Il faut faire attention. Il paraît qu'il a des espions ici et là. Ton grand-père et moi ne savons plus à qui faire confiance. Ton père a même tenté d'acheter la servante de ton grand-père, mais heureusement, elle a refuser. Même si elle n'est pas dans la confidence.

Elles continuèrent de parler quelques minutes, puis sa mère lui proposa d'aller se promener un peu près de l'eau. Trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir, Elisa accepta volontiers.

Une fois dehors, elle sentit l'air doux de la nuit caresser son visage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit que c'était la pleine lune.

-Quel nuit magnifique. Souffla Elisa.

-Oui en effet. Les ancêtres ont étés cléments ce mois-ci.

Elisa se pencha près de l'eau et y trempa le bout de ses doigts.

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer à la maison ? Il se fait tard.

-J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Mais toi, tu ne trouve pas les journées un peu longues ?

-Oui, mais c'est une chose que je peux endurer. Répondit Elisa, d'un air absent.

-En fait, je crois que tu peux TOUT endurer. Elisa tourna tête vers mère. Tu fais ce que u veux quoi que les autres en disent, tu as choisi toi-même ton destin...je...je t'admire beaucoup Elisa. Je t'ai toujours admiré, j'ai toujours voulu te le dire, mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage.

Elisa se redressa et regarda sa mère dans les yeux, puis elle lui sourit.

-Tu n'arrêtera pas de me surprendre _maman_.

-MOI aussi ! Résonna une voix grave et menaçante.

Le sang d'Elisa se glaça. Cette voix...

Sa mère se retourna en sursaut. Un peu plus loin derrière elles, se tenait Yâssir et trois autres villageois.

Elisa recula terrifiée.

-Vérana...malheureuse ! Qu'as-tu fais ! Soupira Yâssir.

-Yâssir je vous supplie...c'est notre fille !

-C'est une meurtrière ! Elle a déshonoré notre famille et elle t'as corrompu toi aussi ! S'écria t-il fou de rage. Puis il regarda sa fille. Tu as vraiment cru que tu allait t'en tirer comme çà ?

-Court Elisa, COURT ! Lui cria sa mère, en barrant la route aux hommes de main de son mari.

Elisa s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle pu, mais entendait des pas derrière, elle tourna la tête et vit son père la prendre en chasse. Elle tenta de traverser la rivière sur une zone peu profonde, mais elle sentit une main lui saisir les cheveux et la jeter au sol, avant qu'elle n'est pu atteindre l'autre rive.

-AU SECOUR, mère, AU SECOURRR...

-FERME LA ! S'exclama son père en lui plongeant la tête dans l'eau, pour la faire taire.

Il la tira ensuite par les cheveux et lui sortit la tête de l'eau pour le permettre de reprendre son souffle. Elisa haletait, mais elle trouva cependant la force de pousser un long cri déchirant et désespéré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Elisa se retrouva allongée sur le sol, les mains solidement attachés et placés au dessus de sa tête. Sa mère était là elle aussi, impuissante. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt et Elisa sentait la peur lui serrait le cœur comme dans un étau. Son père se tenait juste au dessus d'elle, la dévisagent avec haine et mépris.

- Qu'ai-je bien pu faire aux ancêtres pour avoir une fille tel que toi !

-Je me suis toujours posé cette question à propos de vous ! Ricana Elisa, malgré sa peur croissante.

-Silence !

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Elisa. Mais cette fois, c'est son père qui ricana.

-Dans le village une rumeur courait. Comme quoi ta mère et ton grand-père s'aventuraient quelques fois, la nuit, dans la forêt. Il se baissa et saisit sa fille par le menton. Je dois admettre que tu ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. Ton grand-père aussi c'est joué de moi, mais il payera également pour t'avoir aidé.

-Grand-père n'a rien à voir dans tous çà ! C'était mon idée !

-Il est tout aussi responsable que toi ! Rétorqua Yâssir. Il sortit alors une dague de son manteau. Ça te rappelle quelques chose ? C'est la dague que tu utilisé pour assassiner ton mari.

Elisa se mit à sourire de mépris.

-Et je ne le regrette pas !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Murmura Yâssir.

-NON ! Pitié Yâssir ! Ne lui faîte pas de mal ! Supplia Vérana.

-Pas de pité pour une meurtrière, goûte la douleur jusqu'à ton trépas.

Puis avant qu'Elisa n'est pu dire un mot, elle sentit une horrible douleur lui déchirer les entrailles ! Elle se tordait sous la douleur, hurlait, pleurait. Les coups de lame s'abattaient encore et encore, avec force et cruauté sur son ventre. Elle criait à s'en briser les poumons, à sen percer les tympans. Le sang lui monta à la bouche et sa vue commença à se brouiller.

« NON ! Non, ça ne peux pas se finir ainsi ! Je veux vivre!VIVRE! ».

« Je vous maudit tous ! TOUS autant que vous êtes...vous subiraient ma haine, même après ma MORT ! »

Puis vient le coup de grâce et tout s'arrêta...pour faire face au noir le plus totale.


	5. La mort, n'est qu'un commencement

« _Vivre est ma peur, mourir mon fantasme »_

« J'ai froid... »

« Il fait noir...plus une seul lumière... »

« Mon corps est lourd... »

« Où suis-je ? Quel heure ? Quel jour ? »

« Suis-je morte ?...non...je pense... »

« A moins que je délire ! Non...je pense, donc je suis ! »

« Suis-je en vie ? Sans doute, car je...je... »

« Je souffre ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le ciel était clair, la nuit parsemé d'étoiles. La lune illuminé l'eau agité de la cascade. Le vent soufflait paresseusement dans les branches des arbres sombres. Un silence inhabituelle régnait dans la forêt. Cependant, non loin de la cascade, sur une herbe couverte de sang, des petits bruits se firent entendre. L'atmosphère était pesante et angoissante. Les bruits s'intensifiaient, devenaient plus distinct, comme des frottements. L'air se rafraîchit soudainement, pas un chant d'oiseau, ni le grésillement des cigales...Seul le son de la cascade, du vent et des inquiétants frottements.

Près de l'herbe ensanglanté, se trouvait un tas de terre fraîchement retourné. Les frottements semblaient venir de là...en fait, sous le tas de terre. Comme si quelque chose bougeait juste en dessous. Une brume surnaturel apparut et couvrait maintenant le sol. Les bruits continuèrent encore un moment et se stoppèrent subitement. Puis d'un coup vif, une main sortit de terre !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Elisa s'extirpa péniblement de ''sa tombe'' et se laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle resta ainsi un instant, puis elle leva la tête et observa autour d'elle. Il faisait très sombre, mais curieusement elle voyait comme en plein jour. Elle pouvait aussi entendre d'étranges sons, sentir des odeurs surprenantes. Mais une odeur en particulier attira son attention, elle baissa les yeux et vit un liquide rouge répandue sur l'herbe. Elle tendit la main, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit la couleur de celle-ci. Sa peau était pale, presque blanche...blanc cadavre. Au bout de ses doigts, ses ongles avaient poussés et ressemblaient à des griffes. Finalement elle caressa l'herbe et porta instinctivement le sang à ses lèvres. Le goût...le goût du sang. Il n'avait plus ce goût ferreux, non, la saveur était unique, délicieuse, un long frisson de plaisir parcourut tout son corps. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée, car inconsciemment elle savait à qui appartenait ce sang : c'était le sien !

Les souvenirs de la nuit l'assaillirent : Son père au dessus d'elle, sa mère qui criait de désespoir, la douleur atroce qui lui avait déchiré le ventre, la vie quittant son corps, puis plus rien. Pourtant elle était là. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était sous terre. Elle avait eu de la peine à bouger son corps, tant elle avait été écrasée par le poids du sol. Elle avait lutté bec et ongles pour remonter à la surface, pour sentir à nouveau le vent sur son visage. Prise dans ses pensés, la vérité s'abattit sur elle, avec brutalité.

-Je suis morte. Murmura t-elle. Je suis morte...mor...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle contempla son ventre ensanglanté et ses bras blancs, puis elle se mit à rire comme une démente.

-Morte ! S'écria Elisa en poussant malgré elle un rugissement animal.

Elle sortit entièrement du trou qui lui servait de tombe et se redressa péniblement. Son ventre la faisait encore souffrir.

« Je suis morte...mais je me tiens debout ! Que suis-je ? »

-Qu'avez-vous fait de moi père ? Se demanda t-elle à elle-même.

Son père...Elisa ne put empêcher ses mains de se crisper, ses lèvres se retrousser et grogner comme une bête sauvage. Elle se sentait étrange et différente. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire si c'était en bien ou en mal, mais ses gestes semblaient êtres purement et simplement instinctif. Elle se sentait si forte, mais si faible. Elle avait...elle avait faim. Affamé et ivre de vengeance.

Telle une possédée, elle se dirigea vers le village.

-Une femme, hein, _mon père _! Une meurtrière ! Elisa ricana méchamment. Il faut croire que c'est de famille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle arriva bientôt devant sa maison. Elle marcha avec nonchalance jusqu'à la porte, mais subitement elle entendit des voix.

« Quel horreur ! Ma fille...ma petite fille ! »

« Au moins elle ne me causera plus d'ennuis ! »

« Bon débarras, ce n'est qu'une femme après tout ! »

Elisa regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Mais elle ne cessait d'entendre les voix. Elle comprit vite que ces voix étaient réelles, mais ce n'était pas un dialogue...c'était des pensés. Elle entendait les pensés des gens présent dans la maison. Pourtant elle reprit son chemin et poussa doucement la porte. Elle entra. Au fond du couloir, Elisa aperçut la lumières provenant de la salle de réunion. La porte était ouverte.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Vérana ? Demanda la voix impérieuse de Yâssir.

-Comment avez-vous pu ?! Votre fille ! La chair de votre chair !

-IDIOTE ! S'écria Yâssir. Elle nous a déshonorés. De plus sa mort était justifié et nécessaire ! Son crime à poussé beaucoup de femmes à la révolte, à la faute ! Elle t'a manipulé toi aussi ! Elle c'est servit de l'amour que tu lui portait, pour arriver à ses fins. Toi et mon propre père, ce vieux fou, vous allaient en payer le prix !

-Quel cruauté ! Cracha Vérana avec mépris.

-Cruauté ?Yâssir éclata de rire. Ma cruauté n'a d'égale que la perfidie de notre fille !

-Hahahahahahah...Résonna un rire d'outre tombe.

-Qui est là ?! S'exclama Yâssir. Montrez vous !

Personne dans la salle ne pipaient mot, attendant que le nouvel arrivant se présente. Mais seul le bruit d'un pas lent leur répondit.

-Vous avez entendu ?! Le chef Yâssir vous à ordonné de vous présenter ! S'exclama un des hommes de main de Yâssir.

Pas de réponse. Mais bientôt, tous les yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand Elisa passa la porte. Sa mère poussa un cri d'effroi, et toute l'assemblée fit un bond en arrière, terrifiés. Yâssir sentit tout son corps trembler de haut en bas.

-Impossible ! Tu es morte !

Elisa ne répondit pas. C'était elle ! Yâssir n'avait aucun doute, mais ce n'était plus sa fille. La femme qu'il avait devant semblait sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar. Elle était couverte de terre et de sang, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle avait les joues légèrement creusés et une peau si pale, celle d'un défunt. Et ses yeux...Ils avaient perdu leur couleur océan, pour faire place à une couleur blanc-acier, avec une pupille verticale. Comme les yeux d'un félin, d'un démon.

-Cela ne se peut...je t'ai tué ! Continua Yâssir sans comprendre.

C'est alors qu'un sourire terrifiant apparut sur les lèvres d'Elisa. Le sang de Yâssir se glaça quand il vit clairement deux crocs pointus dépasser.

-Il semble...que malgré votre désir ardent de me voir morte...les ancêtres n'ont pas voulu de moi ! Dit Elisa d'une voix sépulcrale.


	6. Vengeance

-Impossible...Répéta Yâssir.

-Attention monsieur! Dit un homme. Ce n'est plus votre fille. C'est une créature à visage humain, qui se repaît du sang des mortels !

Yâssir échangea un regard affolé avec l'homme, puis regarda de nouveau sa fille. Celle-ci c'était rapprochée.

-Avouez-le...vous avez peur. Dit Elisa menaçante.

-Peur de quoi? La défia son père.

-De MOI ! Rugit Elisa furieuse.

-Elisa je t'en prie, attend je...Commença sa mère.

Mais Elisa ne l'écouta pas et ne contrôlent pas sa nouvelle force, elle envoya sa mère valser contre le mur.

-Quel monstre ! S'exclama un homme.

-Monstre ?! Qui est le monstre ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait à vous et pourtant vous m'avaient tué !

Avec une vitesse fulgurent, Elisa se jeta sur l'homme et planta instinctivement ses crocs dans son cou. Prit de panique, Yâssir et son dernier acolyte s'enfuirent. Mais Elisa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle lâcha le cou de l'homme et, toujours affamée, elle partit à la poursuite des deux fuyards.

Plus loin, Yâssir et son compère couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

-C'est un cauchemar, chef ! Elle est revenu à la vie !

-Je sais j'étais là, idiot ! Court ! Il faut vite prévenir les autres.

-On l'a enterré pourtant, son cœur ne battait plus !

Yâssir ferma un instant les yeux et soupira. Mais à peine les avaient t-il rouvert, qu'il s'aperçut que son compagnon ne le suivait plus. Il s'arrêta de courir et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Personne. Tout à coup il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna d'un trait, personne ! Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et se retourna de nouveau, mais cette fois, il tomba nez à nez avec Elisa. Il cria sous l'effet de la surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Elisa le saisit avait force par la gorge et le souleva sans effort de terre.

-Enfin seuls. Murmura t-elle avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres couvertes de sang.

Elle l'entraîna à une vitesse folle hors du village et le traîna dans la forêt. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, puis elle fini par le jeter sauvagement au sol. Yâssir tâta sa gorge douloureuse, mais de son autre main, il sentit quelque chose de froid sous ses doigts. Il retourna sa main et vit du sang. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Elisa l'avait emmené près de la cascade !

-Tu reconnais cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que je suis morte...c'est ici que tu m'a tué.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu traîné jusque ici ? Demanda Yâssir, d'une voix qui laissait trahir de l'angoisse.

-Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

Yâssir avala péniblement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la mort de si près. Elisa se délectait de ce moment, elle pouvait sentir les émotions de son père. Par quel prodige ? Elle sentait qu'il avait peur, pourtant son visage restait impassible.

-C'est donc un règlement de compte. Murmura Yâssir. Tu veux te venger.

-Ose dire que j'ai tort ! Ose dire que ma haine n'est pas justifié !

-Je peux aisément comprendre ta haine. J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais sache que si s'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Les pupilles d'Elisa se fendirent et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Pourquoi ? C'était si difficile d'admettre qu'une femme pouvait être l'égale qu'un homme ?

-Les femmes sont faibles ! Dit Yâssir inflexible.

Elisa se rua sur lui et le souleva de terre en grognant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je me suis montrée FAIBLE, durant toutes ces années ! S'écria Elisa.

-Non, tu t'es montrée têtu et insolente ! Aucune punition ne calmait l'ardeur de ta jeunesse...Même la mort n'a pas suffit ! Pourtant ces punitions, je ne te les ai infligeait que pour ton bien.

Elle le projeta quelques mètres plus loin et le toisa avec dédain.

-Pour mon bien ! Pour mon bien ! Quelle honte ! Et c'est pour mon bien que tu m'a tué ? Hypocrite ! Lâche ! Tu m'a laissé sombrer dans un abîme sans fond ! Tu m'a battue, corrompu, vendu, assassiné ! Regarde ! Dit-elle en écartant les bras. Regarde ce que tu a fait de moi ! Tu a fait de moi un monstre !

-Nous somme tous deux des monstres Elisa ! Rétorqua Yâssir. Tu devais mourir ! Si j'avais fermé les yeux sur ton crime, cela aurai incité les autres femmes à se révolter contre leurs mari. Tu était devenu un danger ! Nous somme des monstres. Sauf que moi, je le sais et j'en suis fière !

-Dans ce cas ta fierté vas prendre du plombs d'en aile !

Elisa plaqua son père au sol et planta ses griffes sur sa poitrine. L'instinct l'emportait sur la raison, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Un grand sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Elle pouvait sentir et voir la terreur sur les traits de son père. Il savait que le moment était venu.

-''Goûte la douleur jusqu'à ton trépas !''Dit Elisa d'une voix vindicative.

Elle enfonça alors, lentement sa main dans sa chair, traversa la cage thoracique jusqu'à son cœur et le lui arracha d'un coup vif, émettant un son de chair déchirée. Elisa considéra le cœur encore palpitant dans sa main, puis le jeta avec indifférence. Elle observa ensuite la dépouille de père. Il avait à peine crié. Enivré par l'odeur du sang, Elisa lécha le bout de ses doigts et se rendit compte que le sang de son père et le sien avaient presque le même goût.

-Tu te rend compte? Dit-elle en s'adressant au cadavre de Yâssir. Toi et moi étions semblables jusqu'aux sang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa passa la porte de sa maison et entra de nouveau dans la salle de réunion et chercha sa mère du regard. Elle la vit étendu sur le sol. Elle avait dû l'assommer en la projetant contre mur.

-Maman ?

Elisa s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Sa mère lui tournait le dos.

-Maman c'est fini, réveille toi. Dit-elle en lui secouant l'épaule.

Pas de réaction. Elisa la secoua avec plus d'insistance.

-Maman ?

Elisa retourna sa mère sur le dos. Son visage était calme, comme si elle dormait. Elle tourna doucement la tête de sa mère vers elle, mais elle retira vivement sa main, quand elle vit son visage en entier. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur le côté gauche de ses lèvres. Paniquée, Elisa la secoua brusquement par les épaules, mais toujours pas de réaction. D'une main tremblante, Elle plaça le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe de mère et poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Pas de poufs.

« Oh non ! Non, non ! ».

Elisa prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'enlaça désespérément.

-Maman, non, je t'en supplie pas çà !

Elle lui caressa le visage et ses beaux cheveux blond. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de remord. C'était sa faute, elle le savait. Elle se revoyait quelques heures plus tôt : sa mère voulant s'interposer, elle qui avait seulement voulut l'écarter...

« L'écarter ! Pff...qu'elle idiote ! »

Elle l'avait projeté contre le mur ! Ensuite elle s'était effondré, mais elle croyait l'avoir juste assommé.

-Je suis désolée...je ne voulais pas. Maman...

Elisa sentit la culpabilité lui ronger le cœur. Elle avait été aveugle et son besoin de vengeance avait coûté la vie de plusieurs personnes et surtout il avait coûté la vie de sa mère.

-Pardonne-moi maman, pardonne-moi !

Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle fini par reposer sa mère au sol et elle s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle posa sa tête sur son ventre et au bout de quelques minutes, se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	7. Liberté & éternité

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Elisa s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus dans le salon. Semblant sortir d'un mauvais rêve, elle tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais une main tendre l'en empêcha.

-Non ma chérie, tu es encore faible.

Elisa tourna la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de son grand-père. Elle étira faiblement ses lèvres en un sourire et se rallongea. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Elle était confortablement installé dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'elle connaissait bien. Elisa réalisa qu'elle était chez son grand-père. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? C'est alors que ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, elle lança un regard perdu sur le vieil homme. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui...tu as fait couler beaucoup de sang la nuit dernière. Dit Aldéric d'une voix monocorde.

Elisa sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle pu voir entre deux sanglots que son grand-père était lui-même dans un sale état. Il avait des ecchymoses sur ses avants-bras et sur ses mains, signe qu'il s'était battu.

-Oh çà ! Se n'est rien. Dit Aldéric. Hier soir les hommes de ton père sont venus me chercher ! Ils m'ont dit que Yâssir t'avait trouvé, toi et ta mère, et qu'il t'avait...Il ne put finir sa phrase. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Elisa soupira longuement et essuya ses larmes, puis elle commença son récit. Elle lui raconta tout : sa mère était venue la voir comme prévu, mais pour son malheur, elle avait été suivit. Elle lui décrit le regard haineux de son père, puis les cris désespérés que sa mère poussait, la terreur qu'Elisa avait ressentit à ce moment...Elle marqua un temps de pause, puis reprit...La lame du couteau lui transperçant le ventre, la mort venant doucement la chercher, puis le froid se répandant en elle. Ensuite elle lui compta sa ''renaissance'', le fait qu'elle avait lutté pour sortir de terre et la sinistre révélation qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet ! Elle était morte.

-Ensuite je ne me souvient pas vraiment de ce qui c'est passé...je me suis réveillée, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin et je suis revenue à la maison.

-Et tu t'es vengée de ton père. Termina Aldéric.

-Et de ses acolytes...Mais pou...pour mère, je...

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Instinctivement Aldéric se leva de son siège et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux (Cheveux qui lui semblait plus long et plus noir qu'avant) en lui murmurant des paroles de réconforts. Elisa nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, mais à peine avait t-elle sentit la douce odeur de chair, qu'elle eut l'impression que sa propre gorge prenait feu ! Elle huma plus longuement le parfum du vieil homme et ne pu retenir un petit grognement, ses lèvres froides se retroussèrent et irrésistiblement attiré, elle frôla très légèrement ses canines acérées contre la chair chaude et tendre. Elle avait envie de...de...de mordre !

Brusquement, elle reprit conscience et elle repoussa sauvagement Aldéric en arrière. Le pauvre homme se releva péniblement et leva les yeux sur sa petite-fille. Elisa avait posé une main sur sa bouche et son regard n'exprimait que terreur et chagrin. Voulant lui venir en aide, Aldéric fit un pas vers elle, mais elle le stoppa de son autre main.

-Non ! N'approche pas !

-Elisa...

-Non ! Tu me comprend pas ! J'ai voulu...j'ai voulu te...

-Elisa...je sais ce que tu es devenue. Lâcha finalement Aldéric.

Elisa laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Choquée. Elle-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, alors comment son grand-père pouvait en savoir plus qu'elle. Il tenta une dernière fois de s'approcher d'elle, mais Elisa recula vivement, comme un animal apeuré. Le vieil homme soupira, puis se tourna vers la table de chevet. Plusieurs livres y étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Il prit l'un d'eux.

-Quand les hommes de main de ton père sont venus me chercher, ils m'ont traîné jusqu'à chez toi. Seulement une fois que nous fûmes entrés dans le salon, nous découvrîmes le cadavre d'un soldat et celui de ta mère...et toi endormis sur elle. Pris de panique, ces lâches se sont enfuis et m'ont laissé dans la maison. J'étais fou de joie en te voyant, mais...dans quel état ! Quand à ta mère je me doute bien qu'il s'agit d'un accident, mais il était trop tard pour la sauver. Je t'ai donc ramené chez moi, à l'abri. Je me suis occupé de toi et je t'ai examiné.

Il lui tendit le livre, qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante.

-Pendant que tu dormait, je suis allé faire des recherches dans ma bibliothèque et j'y ai faits des découvertes incroyables ! Ouvre-le au chapitre 12.

Elisa obéit. Elle feuilleta avec précaution les vieilles pages jaunies du livre, mais poussa un hoquet de stupeur quand elle trouva la page : _Chapitre 12, Vampire_.

-Vampire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit d'une légende, mais à en croire ces livres : les vampires sont à l'origine des êtres humains qui en mourant, ne trouve pas le repos. Damnés, ils reviennent en quelque sorte à la vie et...

-Impossible ! S'exclama Elisa. Ce que tu dit ne peut être vrai.

-Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autres explications ! Tu la dit toi-même, ton père t'a tué et cependant tu es là ! En face de moi ! Mais ce n'est pas tout...c'est nouvelle existence n'est pas sans contraintes, pour survivre, un vampire doit se nourrir du sang des vivants, sinon il mourra ''une seconde fois'' !

Les yeux d'Elisa étaient devenus rond, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait PAS y croire.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit ?! Tu me dit que je suis devenue un monstre buveur de sang ! Une créature des ténèbres ! Et pourquoi de la nourriture normale ne me conviendrait pas ?

-Le livre dit...

D'un geste rageur, Elisa lui envoya le livre à la figure, qu'il esquiva de justesse.

-''Le livre dit, le livre dit'' ! Je me moque de ce livre. C'est faux !

-Elisa c'est la vérité ! Regarde toi ! Cria Aldéric en lui jetant un miroir sur le lit.

Effrayé, Elisa prit son courage à deux mains et saisit le miroir. Ce fut alors comme une explosion à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Sa peau était si pale, ses cheveux étaient encore plus noir que la nuit et ses yeux...Tout le bleu avait disparut ! Ils étaient maintenant argent et ressemblaient plus à des yeux de fauve, qu'à ceux d'un humain.

-Non. Murmura Elisa, elle leva les yeux vers son grand-père. Tu a dit toi-même que s'était une légende !

-Une légende n'aurait pas essayé de me mordre il y a une minute ! Rétorqua Aldéric. Et comme je le disait avant que tu ne m'interrompe : Les vampires se nourrissent du sang des humains pour prolonger leur propre vie...Il la regarda gravement. Tu es immortelle Elisa.

-Quoi ?! Alors je ne vaut pas mieux qu'un wraith ! Je vais devoir voler la vie des autres pour préserver la mienne ?!

-Oui.

Elisa baissa les yeux, anéantie. Elle croyait qu'elle avait été sauvée, alors qu'en fait elle venait d'être condamnée à une éternité de torture ! Elle jeta à son tour le miroir qui alla se briser au sol et pleura de nouveau. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Aldéric s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Elisa...Je suis tout aussi surprit et peiné que toi. Je sais aussi que malgré tous mes efforts je ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que tu ressent. Mais dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas que du noir dans tous çà.

-A oui ?

-Oui, je pense que tu vient d'hérité d'un don et d'une malédiction. Mais songe aussi qu'une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi. Tu a dus la payer chère et maintenant personne n'osera se mettre sur ta route. Tu es libre.

Pour la première fois, les yeux d'Elisa brillèrent d'un vif intérêt. Elle regarda fixement son grand-père, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait entendre la suite.

-Maintenant, il ne tient qu'a toi de partir...ou...

-Ou...

-Ou de m'aider !

-D'aider ?! A faire quoi ? Demanda Elisa surprise.

- A libérer les autre femmes de Satéda. Elisa...je ne crois pas que tous cela soit un hasard. Avec tes nouveaux ''dons'', toi et moi nous pourrions enfin changer notre monde ! Faire évoluer les choses. La tâche sera rude, mais si tu accepte alors rien ne pourra nous arrêter !

-Tu es sérieux ?! Demanda Elisa pleine d'espoirs.

-Bien sûr et en toute modestie, je ne suis plus tout jeune, mais toi en revanche ! Tu a l'éternité devant toi ! Tu pourra ainsi continuer mon œuvre.

Elisa pesa le pour et le contre, mais sous le regard vif et suppliant de son père de substitution, elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser ! Elle accepta. Fou de joie, le vieil homme la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre.

- Tu verra Elisa, nous allons enfin former une vrai famille et surtout : Nous allons réinventer Satéda !

**Fin**

_(L'avanture ne fait que commencer!)_


End file.
